I Died That Day
by Shooks
Summary: The pain ripped through me, my losses were overbearing and I couldn't take it. But I must. Alternate ending to Breaking Dawn. Canon pairings. Please review.
1. Prologue

Prologue

_I glided around the corner in tatters, panting although I needn't. What use is breathing to a vampire? Just another comfort I couldn't have, like crying. I crumbled to a heap on the floor__;__ a pain stabbing through me like a knife... I wish. I yelled out in pain and fury and anger and that only__made the pain worse. I needed to cry. Just let the tears flow thick and fast and have some feeling of release, but nothing came. Nothing would ever come. The knife went on stabbing relentlessly at my chest,__and the pain multiplied tenfold as__more knives came, all over me, piercing my broken heart - and there was nothing I could do. It was like the transformation, all that time ago, it seemed. I was trapped, with pain like fire ripping me apart from the inside and out; but I could not move, just sitting there on the stone floor like there was nothing in the world anymore, like there was nothing__there._

_But there __was. And they'd come for me soon. I couldn't let them see me like this. Not after everything I had done to keep my half self from them before. I mustn't. I wouldn't._

_They found me seconds after I had fallen. I was leaning against the wall of the cave like it was the only thing keeping me from disappearing into nothingness__;__ clutching at the hole inside of me and rocking slowly side to side. I didn't even register them properly until I felt the tiny, wafer thin arms around my shoulders. I leant into her; the wave of dry sobs that racked through my body was magnified by hers, and she put her tiny head on mine._

_I died that day._


	2. Chapter 1

_Earlier that day_

"Dear ones," he called. "We do not fight today."

The guard nodded in unison, but did not loosen their ready positions. The mist dissipated swiftly, but I held my shield in place. This was _another_ trick. And I was _not_ falling for it.

I analysed their expressions as Aro turned back to us. His face was a perfect poker face, as was Caius'. Marcus looked...bored; there really was no other word for it. The guard stood stock still, as if listening _very_ carefully for some impossibly small noise. The Volturi witnesses were exceedingly wary, like rabbits caught in the headlights, and moved in together as if to make themselves less noticeable. A few darted out into the woods; no one was paying them their undivided attention.

No one moved or made a sound in the few short moments that passed. Then, a heavy accented voice rose out from amongst the Cullens' group,

"We will fight!" It was the Romanian coven, yelling out in unison, something overly dramatic considering the vampires' hearing abilities.

"Then you will die." Aro spoke quietly, as though it was with great personal sacrifice, that he had uttered those words. A growl escaped my lips, which got lost in the chorus of guttural sounds that was emitted from my family. Now was my chance.

" Take her. _Run._" Jacob looked at me with a pained expression on his face and whimpered slightly as he took Renesmee from my arms. He caught Edward's shocked eyes and nodded once. With one last fleeting glance at me, he ran into the dark forest. I wondered if I would ever see my daughter and best friend again.

Only seconds had passed since Aro's final sentence; they were upon us like hunting dogs, and the fight had begun. I instantly strained under the intense pressure hurled inexorably at my mind, but I did not falter. They would have to win this fair and square. Both Jane and Alec started towards me, but as soon as they were within reach, their eyes went blank, although I could still see them struggling to remain in the clearing. I ran towards them and began tearing them apart. It was so easy, like ripping up a ragdoll with Zafrina's help, they barely even fought back. I felt no mercy.

I shot a glance back to where the rest of my beloved family fought, but all I saw was Edward and Demetri, locked in a furious dance round in a circle. It was clear to see with my new eyes who was winning. Edward had a look of pure hatred on his glorious face, and Demetri one of fear. And then it stopped. Demetri was gone. Edwards face was a grim sort of happiness, twined with relief, and I thought my face probably mirrored his. This took all of two seconds before we both turned away from each other, instantly missing the eye contact, to face our next foes.

The fighting continued late into the night. We lost Senna and Randall early on; they were killed by Marcus, who was as deadly as he was silent, but we also lost Tanya. That only pushed us further, and we took Aro, Marcus and Anthenodora, Caius' wife. That took the guards' numbers out to lower than anyone had ever before, even in the southern immortal children wars.

The guard was beginning to retreat now, we so almost had them, but our luck was out. We had fought so well! Not lost a Cullen since the beginning of this whole mess, even with Victoria's newborns. But it was inevitable. We were all concentrating on our opponents, I was fiercely battling Chelsea, the strain now mostly off my shield. It was second nature holding it over our side, and I had a wild grin plastered on my face. I was closing in, getting closer every second, a circling dance spinning us round and round at breakneck speeds, but I was winning. Suddenly, a wail rang out across the field unlike anything I had ever heard before. I stopped and Chelsea came crashing into me, then instantly leapt away like I was burning. I wheeled around, and tiny little Alice was stood in the middle of us all, her face mangled in grief and despair.

"_They've gone!"_ She screamed; I would have been surprised if they hadn't of heard her in Seattle. My eyes raked the field to see who was missing. I could have guessed. I went into a whirlwind of emotion, struggling to keep myself upright as I saw. Edward. Esme. Rosalie. Nowhere to be seen. My love. My mother. My sister. Gone. Gone _forever_.

_I died that day._

_I HATE rambling A/Ns so I _will not_ write another one of these for the rest of the story, promise! _

_Just want to say thank you for reading and PLEASE review. It will seriously make my year. Really. It means A LOT. LOADS. Even just a word. Like "cool" or, "hey" or "shit" would do!_

_More depressing-ness to come, I'm afraid. Steph didn't writeany Cullen - deaths, so I'm compensating here!_

_This will be a very, very short story. I know. Terrible. But my coursework is in Friday(!) and although I want to expand it, I really don't think I have time! What with GCSEs and other such nonsense. Plus this is my first EVER fan fiction, and although I_ LOVE_ it, I'm not particularly experienced._

_My beta, the amazing Starfishgobo, is truly awesome. I couldn't ask for anyone better either beta-ing, or as a friend. Thank you SO much Starfishgobo! –applause-. I'm well, kind of part writing rather than beta-ing her awesome story _Anyone For Prince Charming_, and it rocks. Go check out her Twilight and Mortal Instruments stuff and bask in the awesome! _

_Well, the chats been fun, folks, now go and review me!!_

_Lots of love,_

_Shooks_

_xxx_


End file.
